Drunken Kisses
by narutoluv323
Summary: He saw that her night, as he walked into a tiny bar not to far from the village he once called home.


Drunken Kisses

He saw that her night, as he walked into a tiny bar not to far from the village he once called home. The place where he made bonds with the sliver haired pervert, the loudmouth blonde and the annoying pink haired girl. Only as he sees her now, she is no longer a girl but a woman. A woman who he can't deny has developed in the most attractive way.

He cant help but notice how her long cream white legs look in the blood red dress she's wearing, which to his discomfort is a tad to short for his liking. He saw that her hair was still short, how her pink locks shined lightly in the dim bar room light. He also notice how the front of her blood red dress was very low cut showing off her perfectly shaped breast, and how all the men in the bar with there drunken smirks stared at her passionately but didn't dare approach her.

There was something…something different about her. Her usual light pink aura was replaced with something dark and sinister, much like his own.

He walks over to her slowly, silently like a hunter getting close to its target for the kill only to be flawed when she suddenly turns to face him. Emerald meeting Onyx. God how long has it been since he's seen those bright green eyes (to long) he thinks but these eyes in front of him are not so bright.

They seem a bit faded like all the light, love, happiness, and joy have been sucked right out (what happen to you?) he watches as she brings the beer bottle up to her mouth and takes a large gulp before setting it aside to speck " hic- well looky here! Never thought Id see you again duck-ass...or am I just seeing things cause ya know what they say that booze kills the brain cells, but hey who the hell cares right?! Hehehic-!"

He glares at her not sure how to react to this new behavior she's giving him and duck-ass? Where the hell did that come from? She gives a light chuckle "still a man of few words huh duck-ass? Well I should've known that. You never really talked to anyone back then especially me." She turns back to the bar "WAITER! Two drinks pleas one for me and my friend here, thanks babe" the guy behind the bar gives sakura a wink then starts making the drinks.

Without facing him she pats the empty stool next her "care to sit with me? Don't worry I wont bite" the raven haired boy says nothing as he takes the sit next to his ex-teammate and stares at her intensely. The waiter brings them there drinks, sakura immediately grabs hers and gulps it down while sasuke leaves his untouched

" what's with the long face sasuke-kun~ are you not happy to see your #1 fangirl from the leaf? I'm hurt." She says in a mocking tone but he stays silent, she pouts and continues "aren't you happy that I'm not throwing myself at you like the weak little bitch you left on a fucking bench in the middle of the night!" (Shut up!) He thinks while having that whole night three years ago play over in his head. How her sobs rang throw his ears, how tightly he hugged her when she was knocked out and placed gently on the bench, how he almost turned back around. Sakura grabs another drink and slams the cup down "I wasted so… so many fucking tears on you hic- and…and you waltz back in here in my bar and don't say anything? Not a fucking word?" she glares at him face flushed bright red faded eyes filled with tears. She grabs another bottle and stumbles out of her stool to the exit. Sasuke quickly follows after her to the forest.

He sees her stumbling as she's trying to walk and drink at the same time "Sakura stop!" he orders and she turns around to face him "why should I stop huh? You never gave a shit about me so why should I listen to any of the crap that comes out of your mouth" she yells while weakly shoving him away from her "I cared about you, I loved you, I gave you my heart and soul but you rather see me DEAD!" she punches him in the jaw and stumbles backwards from the impact.

Sasuke doesn't flinch his midnight eyes stay on sakura "I want to die ya know. After you left everyone just gave up and moved on. Everyone is happy…everyone but me" sasuke stares at her shocked and sadden that the happy girl he used to know is slowly dying on the inside. She points to the bar "I come her every night trying to get my mind off of you also hoping that the buzz would just take me out of my misery, but sadly it never does" she holds up the beer bottle and smiles "maybe this last drop of poison will be my undoing" sasuke cant take this any more "God Damn it Sakura STOP IT!" he smacks the bottle out of her hand and shoves his lips on to hers.

Sakkura's body freezes at the touch of his lips on her own, how soft they feel. Sasuke's tongue licks sakura's bottom lip begging her to let him explore, she happily aggress and sasuke's tongue begins it's work, the taste of alcohol leaves a tingling flavor and he loves it the kiss itself giving him his own buzz taking him into a bliss he never knew he could have ( this is perfect).

He cant control himself now his hands go up and down her body gripping her ass he starts nibbling on her neck he wants her ( I need her) he needs her now! But her loud moan takes him out of his lustful actions and pulls them back to reality.

They couldn't do this here in the middle of the forest. He looks in to her hazy eyes full of tears, panting and out of breath " Sasuke-kun…love me…pleas" she whimpers in his ear sending a shiver down his spine. He wants to but he can't. He can't come back to the village just yet not until he reaches his goal. He sighs "Sakura I-" he stops by hearing her snoring and sees that she passed out from all the beers she took in. He chuckles and picks her put bridal style to take her back home where she belongs. Once at her house he sets her down bed and pulls the covers over her body (I'll come back for you I swear… just wait for me my love) he places a light kiss on her lips "I love you sakura" he whispers then vanishes into the dark of the night with the lingering taste of the Drunken kiss he shared with his pink haired lover.


End file.
